An Unknown Fear
by kaysue18
Summary: Kierrai learns something new about her good friend Hawke. One-shot.


"Why do I let you drag me through such terrible, dank caverns?" Kierrai whined. Revin raised a dark eyebrow at her as he grinned.

"Because you love me of course." He replied cheerfully. She rolled her eyes as they trudged along through the dark cave.

"I think it's because she loves-" Isabela began, before Kierrai jabbed her in the rib with her elbow.

"Loves who?" Merrill piped up. Kierrai groaned.

"Merrill, not now." She begged. The slim elf shrugged and continued on their way. Kierrai noticed Sebastian shooting curious glances at her, but she turned away from him with a blush covering her cheeks. The group entered a wide opening when Hawke raised his hand for them to stop.

"Do you hear something?" he asked in a whisper. Kierrai could have sworn his whisper was laced with nervousness, but she shook her head at that thought. Hawke was never nervous. She focused on listening to the sounds around her. She heard the breathing of her companions, the slight clink of Sebastian's armor as he shifted from side to side, scuttling noises above her, and Isabela humming slightly under her breath. Kierrai stopped. Scuttling noises?

"Spiders!" she shouted, drawing her daggers and rolling to the side just as a creature the size of a horse dropped from the ceiling to where she had just stood. She slashed at a furry leg before scrambling to her feet. She glanced to see Hawke, who appeared to be muttering under his breath, unleashing fire upon as many of the creatures as possible. Their battle was over quickly, and Hawke sighed in relief.

"Thank the Maker." He said, turning to face the group. Kierrai's eyes widened at the beast that was slowly lowering itself to the ground behind her friend. The arachnid was as big as a house, with dripping wet fangs and eight large dark eyes that were focused on Hawke. She felt the blood rush out of her face as she raised a hand to point at the creature. Hawke turned, and when he saw the spider queen, his face became white as a sheet. Instead of raising his staff, Hawke let out a shrill scream and began backing away from the creature. Her friend was a trembling mess, and she honestly thought he would begin crying soon. She groaned and stepped in front of him.

"Don't just stand there, kill it!" she yelled. The companions, with the exception of Hawke, hurriedly followed her orders. Sebastian began to shoot out the eyes, while Isabela slid underneath the swollen abdomen, slashing through the creature before it could do too much damage. Merrill used her Dalish magic to ensnare the spider, making it easy for Kierrai to cut through its legs. The beast was surprisingly easy to take down, and Kierrai was the one to approach Hawke, who was still trembling in a corner. She hesitantly touched his shoulder, and took a step back when he jumped.

"Revin, it's dead." She said softly. He turned and shuddered at the sight of the shriveled up monster.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She bit the inside of her cheek. Part of her remembered his girlish scream and wanted to laugh, but the fear in his eyes was not funny at all.

"I'm positive." She assured him. He took a deep breath and stood.

"Let's clear out." He ordered. Everyone was staring at him, and Isabela was doing a poor job of holding back her laughter. Even Merrill was giggling. "What are you all looking at? I said move!" he repeated. They listened and trailed behind him, holding their sides as their laughter threatened to spill out. Kierrai patted his arm and walked at his side, refusing to laugh at her friend.

"It's all right, Hawke." She comforted. He was quiet for a long time before he leaned close to her ear.

"You don't think Isabela noticed any of that do you?" he asked. The sincerity in his voice made Kierrai's eyes widen like saucers. His question took away any restraint she had left, and her laughter exploded from her. When Isabela and Merrill saw that she had lost control, they lost theirs as well, and the three women were practically rolling on the floor. Tears of mirth leaked from their eyes, and they couldn't even breathe any more. Even Sebastian was chuckling.

"He squealed like a girl!" Merrill cried.

"I can't wait to tell Varric!" Isabela crowed.

"I hate all of you." Hawke grumbled as they exited the caverns. Kierrai was sure they would be holding this over Hawke's head for a long time to come.


End file.
